


After Dark

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Collars, Crowley's Mustache, Cunnilingus, Divinity Kink, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Tutors (Good Omens), Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Nudity, Plant bondage, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shibari, Tentacle Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wax Play, additional tags to be added with additional art, erotic wound tending, some of these aren't super explicit but tumblr is stupid, yeah there's tentacles now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: A gallery for any NSFW art I draw for Good Omens.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST images, thank you.

**Index**

This first batch of images were from prompts for a NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week over on twitter.

Chapter 2. Prompt: wings/celestial bodies/true form

warnings for: partial nudity

Chapter 3. Prompt: public sex/voyeurism/exhibitionism

warnings for: implied sexual content

Chapter 4. Prompt: lingerie/dress-up/blindfolded

warnings for: partial nudity, blindfold

Chapter 5. Prompt: striptease/cabaret or burlesque/pole dancing

warnings for: partial nudity, lingerie

Chapter 6. Prompt: feeding/drunk/gagging

warnings for: gagging, nudity, top aziraphale, bottom crowley

Chapter 7. Prompt: sugar daddy/bondage/power bottom

warnings for: bondage

Chapter 8. Prompt: hedonism/body worship/kinks

warnings for: nudity

Chapter 9: handjob

warnings for: suggestive content (nothing explicitly shown)

Chapter 10: blowjob

warnings for: nudity, oral sex

Chapter 11: bliss

warnings for: partial nudity, suggestive content

Chapter 12: garters

warnings for: implied sexual content, nudity

Chapter 13: pinned

warnings for: suggestive content, partial nudity

Chapter 14: pinned part 2

warnings for: implied sexual content

Chapter 15: throne

warnings for: nudity, mild bondage

Chapter 16: worship

warnings for: nudity

Chapter 17: tied

warnings for: nudity, bondage

Chapter 18: tender

warnings for: nudity, implied sexual content

Chapter 19: grind

warnings for: nudity, mild bondage, implied sexual content

Chapter 20: bite

warnings for: suggestive content, biting

Chapter 21: bend

warnings for: sexual content, partial nudity

Chapter 22: wessex

warnings for: sexual content, nudity

Chapter 23: lap

warnings for: implied sexual content, nudity

Chapter 24: quiet

warnings for: gagging, bondage

Chapter 25: detonation

warnings for: nudity, sexual content

Chapter 26: wives

warnings for: bondage, nudity

Chapter 27: bastille

warnings for: nudity

Chapter 28: shibari

warnings for: bondage, partial nudity

Chapter 29: wives 2

warnings for: suggestive content, partial nudity

Chapter 30: pinned 2

warnings for: suggestive content, partial nudity

Chapter 31: wounds

warnings for: sexual content, nudity, blood and bruises, rimming

Chapter 32: marks

warnings for: partial nudity, bruises, scratch marks

Chapter 33: wives 3

warnings for: nudity, bondage

Chapter 34: flight

warnings for: shibari bondage

Chapter 35: push

warnings for: suggestive content

Chapter 36: wives 4

warnings for: nudity, shibari bondage

Chapter 37: 69

warnings for: nudity, sexual content

Chapter 38: hogtie

warnings for: bondage, nudity, sexual content

Chapter 39: frayed

warnings for: sexual content, nudity, bondage/shibari

Chapter 40: backalley

warnings for: implied sexual content, partial nudity

Chapter 41: pale tendrils

warnings for: tentacle smut, tentacle bondage, sexual content, nudity

Chapter 42: fold

warnings for: nudity, bondage, explicit sexual content

Chapter 43: harness

warnings for: nudity

Chapter 44: mustache

warnings for: implied sexual content, nudity

Chapter 45: a negative integer

warnings for: explicit sexual content, nudity

Chapter 46: mustache 2

warnings for: sexual content, partial nudity

Chapter 47: bloom

warnings for: shibari, nudity

Chapter 48: jimsonweed

warnings for: nudity, sexual content

Chapter 49: needful things

warnings for: nudity, bruises and bitemarks

Chapter 50: bastille

warnings for: bondage, sexual content

Chapter 51: playtime

warnings for: sexual content, bondage, sex toys

Chapter 52: laughing

warnings for: sexual content, nudity

Chapter 53: power bottom

warnings for: sexual content, nudity

Chapter 54: laughing 2

warnings for: sexual content, nudity

Chapter 55: eating out

warnings for: cunnilingus, nudity

Chapter 56: collar

warnings for: collaring, suggestive content

Chapter 57: ivy wall

warnings for: cunnilingus, partial nudity

chapter 58: plant room

warnings for: plant bondage, oral sex, nudity

Chapter 59: wax

warnings for: bondage, waxplay, nudity

Chapter 60: tutors 1

warnings for: oral sex, hand job, partial nudity

Chapter 61: tutors 2

warnings for: sexual content, partial nudity

Chapter 62: sprawl

warnings for: fingering, nudity

Chapter 63: tutors 3

warnings for: bondage, implied sexual content, partial nudity

Chapter 64: stupid love

warnings for: light bondage, suggestive content, partial nudity


	2. wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: wings/celestial bodies/true form  
warnings for: partial nudity

Not exactly explicit, but I was warming up to the prompt week...


	3. public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: public sex/voyeurism/exhibtionism  
warnings for: implied sexual content

So what if that wall slam scene hadn't been interrupted...


	4. blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lingerie/dress-up/blindfolded  
warnings for: partial nudity, blindfold


	5. striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: striptease/cabaret or burlesque/pole dancing  
warnings for: partial nudity, lingerie


	6. gagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: feeding/drunk/gagging  
warnings for: nudity, bondage, gagging, top aziraphale, bottom crowley


	7. bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sugar daddy/bondage/power bottom  
warnings for: nudity, bondage


	8. body worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hedonism/body worship/kinks  
warnings for: nudity


	9. handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: suggestive content

"Aziraphale, you're such a tease..."


	10. blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, oral sex


	11. bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: partial nudity, suggestive content


	12. garters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: implied sexual content, nudity

just kind of wanted to draw sock garters ngl


	13. pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: suggestive content, partial nudity

crowley has aziraphale pinned, not that aziraphale seems to mind


	14. pinned part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: implied sexual content


	15. throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, mild bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate how a good chunk of the fandom looked at crowley's throne and went '...yeah i can use that'


	16. worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity


	17. tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, bondage


	18. tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nudity, implied sexual content


	19. grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: mild bondage, sexual content, nudity


	20. bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: suggestive content, biting
> 
> inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100706


	21. bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: sexual content, partial nudity


	22. wessex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: sexual content, nudity


	23. lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: implied sexual content, nudity


	24. quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: gagging, bondage


	25. detonation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a scene near the end of this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178223
> 
> warnings for: sexual content, nudity


	26. wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: bondage, nudity


	27. bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity

imagine this is what crowley finds when he shows up at the bastille


	28. shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: bondage, partial nudity


	29. wives 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: suggestive content, partial nudity


	30. pinned 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: suggestive content, partial nudity


	31. wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, sexual content, blood and bruises, rimming
> 
> pieces based on the 'of joints and of marrow' series by summerofspock, here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672942


	32. marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: partial nudity, bruises, scratch marks


	33. wives 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, bondage


	34. flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: shibari bondage


	35. push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: suggestive content


	36. wives 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, shibari bondage


	37. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: sexual content, nudity


	38. hogtie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: bondage, nudity, sexual content


	39. frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: sexual content, nudity, bondage/shibari  
art based on [summerofspock's fic Frayed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797414)


	40. backalley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [moveslikebucky wrote a fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915590)based on some art i did, which then inspired to make more art. a beautiful feedback loop~  
warnings for: partial nudity, implied sexual content


	41. pale tendrils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i read [this fic called Pale Tendrils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413530/chapters/51018196) where aziraphale turned into a tentacle monster and uh, i was kinda? into it?? still not sure, and i had a weird tentacle-related dream that night because i read the whole thing in one go, so i tried to process the fic and the dream through art. still not sure if it helped or i made it worse lol.  
i have linked the fic, but if you click it, please MIND THE TAGS
> 
> warnings for: tentacle smut like, EXPLICIT tentacle smut, sexual content, nudity, tentacle bondage?


	42. fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, bondage, explicit sexual content


	43. harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these harnesses were all found on the lingerie site Lovechild Boudoir


	44. mustache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: implied sexual content, nudity

"Still hate the mustache, angel?"

"...I'll get used to it."

"Aw, I knew you'd...come around ;)"


	45. a negative integer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, explicit sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is art for racketghost's amazing divinity kink fic [A Negative Integer ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131464)


	46. mustache 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: sexual content, partial nudity


	47. bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: shibari, nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crowley: pansies (free thinking) and lavender roses (love at first sight)  
aziraphale: philodendrons (personal growth) and ambrosia (love is reciprocated)


	48. jimsonweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for rfsmiley's fantastic sex pollen fic [Jimsonweed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596803)


	49. needful things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: nudity, bruises and bitemarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art based on entanglednow's brillaint sex pollen fic [Needful Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591898/chapters/59399596)


	50. bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: bondage, sexual content
> 
> art for MovesLikeBucky's fic [take our hands out of control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121596)


	51. playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ineffable wives!   
warnings for: sexual content, bondage, sex toys


	52. laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laughing during sex is great, and so is tony  
warnings for: sexual content, nudity


	53. power bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> power bottom aziraphale rights~  
warnings for: sexual content, nudity


	54. laughing 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really like laughing during sex, what can i say  
warnings for: sexual content, nudity


	55. eating out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ineffable wives  
warnings for: cunnilingus, nudity


	56. collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: collaring, suggestive content  
there's also an amazing fic to go with this art! written by the brilliant Lurlur [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774996)


	57. ivy wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the dowlings are away, nanny and francis play~
> 
> warnings for: cunnilingus, partial nudity


	58. plant room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: plant bondage, oral sex, nudity


	59. wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: bondage, waxplay, nudity


	60. tutors 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so how about those sexy tutors that showed up after nanny ashtoreth and brother francis? 
> 
> inspired by [this brilliant fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160076) by MovesLikeBucky~
> 
> warnings for: oral sex, hand job, partial nudity


	61. tutors 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tutors!  
again, with [a MovesLikeBucky fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324662) hehe
> 
> warnings for: sexual content, partial nudity


	62. sprawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: fingering, nudity


	63. tutors 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen, i just really like the tutors
> 
> warnings for: bondage, implied sexual content, partial nudity


	64. stupid love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Demon Just Absolutely Stupid in Love; more at 11
> 
> warnings for: light bondage, suggestive content, partial nudity


End file.
